Sounds Of The Night
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Several lives crash together when they realise that things can change but change can be adapted to. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Nightmares

_I'm lost, I'm a ghost… dispossessed, taken host..._

 _My hunger burns… a bullet hole._

 _Spectre of my mortal soul._

 _There's rumours and suspicion…_

 _Anger and the poison._

 _The only truth that I can see…_

 _Is when you put… your lips to me._

 _The future's changed… by the past…_

 _The spectre… how he laughs…_

" _You, girl, stay where you are!" The tall, growling man ordered while pointing his Desert Eagle towards her. Indie stayed right where she was, the 6 year old shaking in fear. She didn't know this man, her mom said that it was her father but she'd never known him… and right now, she was glad she hadn't._

" _Now you… my dear… why don't we have a little chat in the other room?" Her father said, turning back to the woman who'd raised Indie. 'Mom' silently nodded and headed for the dining room the man had pointed out. Before she entered it, she pointed behind herself with her hand, towards the living room window._

 _Indie looked… it was unlocked. The windows of the house had metal ropes on them that didn't let them open more than a few inches at most, but rust had made this one thinner and weak. With a hard enough push, Indie knew she could break it. Her parents closed the dining room door behind them… and Indie quickly ran at the window. She jumped at the last second before she would have hit the wall, and instead hit into the window. While the glass and wooden frame did crack, the metal broke entirely and Indie landed with a grunt, in a heap on the wet grass outside._

 _The snow hadn't long melted and the cold of it was still around. More snow however, was lightly falling and again settling on the ground. Indie stepped ahead slowly, unsure of where to go now and shivering slightly as the freezing water and small patches of snow were pressed against her bare feet. The young girl had been preparing to get into bed, pyjamas on and teddy in hand when her father had aggressively knocked on the door._

 _As she reached the metal shelter over the end of the driveway, she heard it… a bang that made her jump out of her skin, and put ringing in her ears. Turning around was a mistake… as she saw the splattered red across the window of the dining room, and the outline of her father inside, shining silver gun in hand._

" _No… Mama!" Indie shouted out, trying to run back towards the house only to scream out and back up as a collection of bullets flew towards her. She turned and ran towards the nearby farmhouse, across the field, followed by that evil man's taunting calls…_

 _Her running began to slow halfway across the ½ kilometer field as her chest began to ache, and her left arm began to go numb… she knew she had to rest before it got worse, but she wasn't going to stop running. By the time she reached the house beside the barn, she was doing little more than a jog at her best ability, and ducked as more bullets flew, hitting into and splintering apart the wooden wall of the house._

 _And the one of them that hit into her shoulder made her scream the most…_

"Hey… Finn, what…" Amanda whispered, having woken up to the sounds of screaming a few rooms down the hallway of the hotel. She'd had a tough few days and Finn had been there to help her relax herself through the events… but waking up now, he too heard the yelling and his eyes widened a little, as it sounded young, and distressed.

"Damn it… come on, follow me." Finn said, the two getting up and Amanda putting the hotel key in her pajama pants pocket before they left and reached the room. Amanda knocked on the door before it opened, Indie shaking violently… and Amanda reacting on instinct and picking her up.

"It's okay, kiddo… it's alright." Amanda whispered as the undersized 12 year old cried into her shoulder, her arms wrapping tightly around Amanda.

"N… no it's not, she's… she's dead, she's gone! He shot her and shot me!" Indie responded through her tears, Amanda seeing half of the scar in her shoulder uncovered by the neckline being disheveled to one side, and knowing it was from a bullet.

Amanda held onto Indie and Indie flinched when she heard Alexa yelling, Finn reluctantly going to deal with her.

"Would you go and pass back out already? That poor kid just had a damn night terror!" Finn responded through gritted teeth at the drunken blonde and red ombre haired woman, Alexa hearing Amanda singing to Indie to soothe her.

"She… she knows what she's doing…" Alexa said, quieter than Finn had expected her to respond.

"Yes she does, now go back to sleep!" Finn replied, Alexa quietly closing the door and Finn heading back to Indie and Amanda.

"She wore herself out… the question on my mind is where's any of her family members?" Amanda whispered, lightly stroking Indie's light brown hair as Indie was using Amanda's left shoulder as a pillow.

"By the looks of it… she's not even a teenager yet…" Finn responded quietly, before his eye was caught by the opel blue book on the bedside stand. He wouldn't normally have touched anyone's diary, that was a person's innermost, personal thoughts on those pages. But he and Amanda both needed to know who Indie was, and why she was alone in a hotel at no older than 12.

"First pages sometimes have things like… an 'about me' thing, when they're child-oriented." Amanda whispered, remembering one she'd had herself when she was little. Finn opened it, the first page being a blank separator to the thin cardboard cover, but the second was what Amanda had suspected.

"Yeah… name, age, family…" Finn responded, before he quietly read it out. "Indiana Evon Lucas. 12, with 11 and 10 crossed out. Family names… 'Mommy said she liked to be called Isi, I wish she wasn't dead, I miss her a lot'..." He paused after that, sitting down as his legs seemed to lose their strength as he read that. "Dad… in big capitals, 'PSYCHOTIC MEANIE'... Aunts or uncles… her mom told her that her sister lived in France last that she knew, but that was years ago as…" He then flipped to the second part of the 'about me' section. "Because… she's been parentless since she was 6 years old…"

Amanda carefully sat down and Indie clung on tighter to her, having calmed down and was dreaming a happier dream.

"Mama…" Indie whispered, Amanda kissing her on her forehead… on the side of the table was a picture of a newborn Indie, her mother and a much younger Seth.

"I'll go wake him up… stay with her, she's already gotten attached to you." Finn whispered, lightly hugging Amanda and Indie.

"Second floor, room 216." Amanda said quietly, Finn heading out of the room.


	2. Long Time Ago

Seth growled as he heard knocking at the door and pulled himself up, going to the door and opening it.

"What happened?" Seth asked, noticing the serious look on Finn's face.

"There was a kid in a night terror that woke me and Mandy up, we went to check on her. Seth… there's a picture on the table in there of her as a newborn with her mom and… you." Finn explained.

"Indie?" Seth said quietly before grabbing his hotel key and following Finn up to the fourth floor. When they reached the room, Seth saw how Indie was clinging onto Amanda and walked over, Indie opening her eyes.

"Mommy knew you a long time ago… she said you were her best friend." Indie said quietly.

"Why are you here alone in this place, kiddo?" Seth asked.

"She's gone…" Indie answered with tears in her eyes, Seth sitting down and resting his hand on Indie's back.

"If there was ever a woman who knew me better…" Seth started to say, stopping himself as he trailed off. "Don't you have… some sort of foster parent?"

"Yeah… sort of. They… move me around and pay for my rooms." Indie answered.

"What… they won't have you in the house? Do you even see them any other time?" Seth questioned, turning angry but hiding it.

"Their little girl didn't like me… they separated us after she started hitting me, even when they told her not to… no… I don't see them any other time. Only when they move me every few months…" Indie answered.

Indie rested her hand on Amanda's face and saw the tears, Indie lightly brushing them away.

"You look… so tired, so stressed…" Indie said.

"We're on the road a lot… but we're adults, it's no life for a kid." Amanda whispered.

"It's been years since I… stayed in one place for long. Not since they made me move…" Indie replied, before tensing up her upper body and wincing slightly.

Amanda lightly rubbed her hand up and down Indie's back until she calmed down, Indie looking at Seth.

"Can I stay with you?" Indie asked, Seth nodding and the three helping Indie settle into Seth's room.

Finn looked for Amanda after realising how quiet it was and then walked to the elevator… when he got into it, he reached the lobby and walked outside, finding Amanda bundled up in a trenchcoat to block out the mid autumn chill. Reaching over, Finn pulled Amanda into his arms as he knew she was trying to hide that she had been crying.

"Who… does that to a kid? To anyone in their care, just because someone else didn't like them?!" Amanda hissed, anger slipping out as she spoke.

"People who aren't fit to be parents to their own kid, let alone one they take in…" Finn responded, holding Amanda close to him as she shivered. She unfolded her arms and wrapped them around him as the predawn light began to subtly become noticeable.

But neither were aware of a woman with dark blonde hair a few feet away until she kicked the stone step, the two seeing her with rage in her green eyes.

"The hell do you think you're doing, messing around with that kid?!" The woman growled.

"She needs love and she sure as hell isn't getting it from you. Maybe you should have your own head examined and be put on antipsychotics, you cold bitch!" Amanda responded after she and Finn let go and his right hand remained wrapped around her left wrist.

"Yeah, for putting her where people like you could get to her! We'd have her in the house if it weren't for our own daughter trying to kill her about a year ago! She probably told you that she was hit by her, what about the fact that the day we moved her out, my own daughter came home with a damn knife in her bag?!" The woman responded.

"And did you take it away?! No, you kicked Indie out instead of putting your own kid in therapy or getting her to see a psychologist!" Amanda replied, the woman seeing the knife scar on the palm of Amanda's left hand.

"Well the thing is we did that in an attempt to make it safe for her to come back, and three different therapists said along the lines of 'she's been made mentally allergic to outsiders'... reminiscent of an immune system, something turns up that shouldn't normally be there and she fights it off, even tries to destroy it! And two of them had the damn nerve to blame it on how we've been raising her!" The woman responded, stepping back slightly as she noticed that Enzo was watching from inside the lobby with eyes that were clearly locked to intercept her if she made any sort of physical threat.

"If you didn't want kids or want to raise them properly, you should've had your tubes tied!" Amanda hissed, grabbing the woman's right hand to prevent herself from being slapped and Enzo running outside as Finn pulled Amanda back.

"The hell is going on out here?!" Enzo asked.

"Oh this bitch, Enz… she fostered a practically orphaned kid, then because she and her own child didn't get along, she holes the kid up in hotel rooms, moving her every few months and never seeing her apart from when it's moving time!" Finn responded, as Amanda's anger shot eyes were locked onto the woman, who was glancing between the three of them.

"You can damn well believe that the authorities are gonna look into this, take your own kid away and have you and your husband taken off any foster parent lists, now fuck off!" Amanda said threateningly. The woman stood at about 5'9" where as Amanda was barely 5'1" but she didn't have the kind of strength Amanda had and stormed off into the early morning.

Finn helped Amanda sit down, Enzo crouching down and resting his hands on Amanda's knees to get her to look at him.

"She'll be safe now… Indie won't have that woman or her husband to worry about, you'll be far from alone in making sure of that." Enzo said, looking at her too.

"Seeing Indie like that… I think something's wrong with her heart, she was guarding her upper body." Amanda whispered as she felt Finn's hands on her shoulders.

"She might have a problem… you know what to do? Give her a bit of time to settle into having people around her again… then maybe take her to the hospital, or have a doctor come out and check her. Find out through them or maybe dig out her medical records…" Enzo replied, standing up again after kissing Amanda on her forehead.

Enzo headed back into the hotel, Amanda leaning against Finn as his arms wrapped around her.

"I told you… about little Connor Michalek, right? Sweetest little boy in the world. He had terminal brain cancer… the night before he died, Daniel and I went to go see him and he looked stronger, I thought he was getting better. And when we found out he was gone… no child should ever have to be sick, it's not right…" Amanda said quietly as Finn brushed her tears away.

"It isn't… but we'll find out if anything is wrong with Indie and if it can be treated or cured… none of us, even the craziest of who we know, will let her suffer." Finn replied.

Amanda nodded and let Finn pull her up to her feet, taking her back into the hotel and resting his hands on her face to try to warm it.

"We're not gonna be able to settle back into sleep and you know it." Amanda whispered as the two hugged.

"I wouldn't have expected it… we'll be tired as hell later on but we can't help it, we won't be the only ones." Finn responded, before they let go as they stepped into the elevator to take them back to the room.

As early as it was, they got ready for the day and headed back downstairs… heading outside, they saw Baron, who immediately noticed Amanda's reddened eyes.

"Something tells me you've had a hellish time so far." Baron said after they stepped over to each other.

"I… was about to beat the hell out of a cold hearted woman who'd rather put her foster daughter in a hotel than put her biological child in therapy. I hate it when people treat kids like that." Amanda explained as Baron reached down and adjusted the Balor Club beanie on Amanda's head.

"Don't we both… I presume you got the kid safer than alone in a room." Baron responded.

"She's staying with Seth… he knew her when she was a newborn." Amanda said as she and Baron hugged for a few seconds.

"Go… go clear your minds for a bit, you two." Baron responded before Amanda and Finn left… he waited for a bit before heading into the hotel and sitting down.

"Was that Mandy that just left? Why is she up so early?" Corey asked after sitting down next to his friend.

"She ran into a kid… who's lost her parents and then been mistreated by her foster parents." Baron explained.

"Damn… has anyone called the police?" Corey asked.

"I'm not sure but Amanda… she was gonna hurt the foster mother and badly." Baron responded, Corey knowing it was true.

After breakfast, Finn and Amanda were still out in the city… and Finn looked over to the passenger side of the rented Altima, seeing that despite the espresso, Amanda was asleep.

"I don't blame ya one bit…" Finn whispered, pulling over and grabbing a blanket from the back before putting it over Amanda.

At the arena, Hunter looked towards the security doors and back at Aestrid.

"It's only 9:30, who's here?" Aestrid questioned.

"Mandy and Finn… yeah, they are up early. Come to think of it, why are you as well?" Hunter responded, turning to her at the end.

"Crazy night… Val, JJ and Wayne know how to make a bar night last." Aestrid answered, Hunter noticing that her eyes were slightly bloodshot from the restless morning and the lingering alcohol in her system.

"And that's why I don't drink anymore." Hunter said before heading out to the parking lot with her and over to the car.

"I'll explain everything once she's stretched out on the couch…" Finn responded, opening the passenger door and unbuckling a still asleep Amanda before picking her up into his arms.

In the arena after Amanda was on her right side, Finn explained what had happened and Hunter crouched down to Amanda, lightly brushing her hair back as she slept.

"You know… that kid will probably be a bit freaked out when she realises what we all do. To someone her age who doesn't know… fighting for a living isn't what they'd expect to find out. I just hope that Seth puts his quarrels with you two aside, at least for the time being, to take care of Indie. She confides in him because she feels she can trust someone who was trusted by her mom… if that got damaged, it may well be irreversible after all she's already lost." Hunter said quietly.

"I hope he does." Finn responded as Amanda relaxed a little more, reminding Hunter of how Amanda was as a child.


	3. Slipped By So Fast

_**June 27th 2002…**_

 _Hunter didn't need to hear the clacking on the floor for long to recognise the crutches… but as he left Stephanie's office, he saw that it was 12 year old Amanda using them, her left leg in a blue cast._

" _What happened, Mandy?" Hunter asked, picking her up into his arms and setting her on a production crate._

" _I fell down the stairs… got lost wandering around and trying to find John." Amanda admitted. "I hate this thing, can you take it off my leg please?" She asked._

" _Provided it's not gonna let your leg bend and break again…" Hunter responded, reaching into his pocket to find his keyring multi tool which had a small set of scissors on one of the arms._

 _Amanda's eyes went wide and Hunter put it away before pulling her into his arms, the two hugging._

" _You remember how I felt last year when I hurt my leg?" Hunter asked._

" _You tore the quad muscle… that scared me." Amanda responded._

" _Mine took longer to heal… you'll be up and walking around before you know it. But you seem disappointed, kiddo." Hunter said._

" _I want to do what you and the others do in that ring, I wanted to start training this summer… but I can't now." Amanda replied as they let go, Hunter resting his hands on her shoulders._

" _It takes time regardless… you know a good place to start, that doesn't need your leg use? Weights, building arm strength. It's always a good place to start." Hunter responded._

" _It is…" Amanda said, Hunter picking her up into his arms._

" _Give your legs a rest kiddo. And if you ever need my help when you do start training, let me know." Hunter replied as he took Amanda to the office…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda opened her eyes, seeing Hunter.

"Still not used to it…" Amanda said, pointing to the suit, tie and shaven head when she missed the blonde hair that Hunter let grow out.

"Leaving the ring made me face quite a change… just like it did to you when you joined the ring." Hunter responded, sitting down on a chair nearby.

"Scared you and Shawn senseless. Every time I fell onto that mat, one of you would pick me up to my feet… remember the time I had said "Stop that!" and put Shawn in a headlock?" Amanda replied, Hunter chuckling at the memory of Shawn yelling "Get her off me, get her off me!" as a then 15 year old Amanda had Shawn down to one knee.

"I think he was and still is a bit ashamed to admit that a teenager overpowered him… but impressed as well." Hunter responded as he helped Amanda sit up and she cringed as his hand rested on her bruised back.

"None of us can prepare for Asuka… didn't make it right for Dana Brooke to get me disqualified last night and then hit me with a hammer when I tried to protect Asuka." Amanda said before she stood up. "Are Seth and Indie here yet?" She asked.

"Not sure but I saw Dana earlier…" Hunter said, helping Amanda stand up.

Amanda left after the two hugged and wandered down the hallway, finding Dana talking to Dolph.

"Can't avoid her forever…" Dolph said, having seen Amanda. He nodded at the brunette, who nodded back before he left and Dana turning and walking to Amanda.

"I'm gonna be blunt about this. Don't ever try to injure Asuka or try to paralyze me again, you could've ended our careers and possibly our lives. What the hell were you thinking?" Amanda responded, Dana turning startled as she had never seen this side of Amanda.

"Well damn, I didn't mean to hit that hard! What was it, hard enough that half of your sense leaked out of your earholes?!" Dana replied, turning herself fully to face Amanda.

"Dana, you could've fractured Asuka's skull or caused me to have another seizure! Doesn't your co-workers health mean a damn thing to you?!" Amanda said angrily, Dana turning angry at that implication.

"What happened to the damn daredevil from the mid 2000s? You were in a Hell In A Cell match and Big Show tossed you into it!" Dana responded.

"He also held back his strength because he watched me grow up and didn't want to kill me! You didn't watch me grow up so you don't know me from that perspective, you just know what you saw back then and you're going off of that." Amanda replied, Dana about to yell but saw Finn walk over and put Amanda behind him.

"Dana, can you stop being sarcastic for once? There was no need to strike Mandy with a weapon." Finn responded.

"No need?! When people get in the way, they get knocked down! If she'd kept out of it then this whole disqualification bullshit would never have happened!" Dana shouted in response.

"Kept out of the way?! Bitch, you interfered in my match and tried to injure Asuka, completely abandoning all safety for your co-workers!" Amanda yelled, catching Dana's hand when she tried to slap her and shoving Dana down.

Dana stood up and left, Finn getting Amanda to sit down.

"And I thought Maryse was a fucking nightmare." Amanda muttered.

"Everyone has a crazy side. I'd bet there's been a few people to say those exact words about the both of us at some point." Finn responded, his right hand resting on her lower back.

"There were times that John Morrison called me and I quote, "A fucking biting terror!"." Amanda replied, Finn trying not to laugh as he had heard about Amanda allegedly biting Joey Mercury back in 2005.

It was when she had gotten changed into her navy and silver Demon Queen outfit that Amanda had applied a matte lipstick in a royal blue color… she had finished closing the little tube when she heard a crash and spun around.

"You've got to stop doing that!" Amanda responded, knowing Dean had jumped when he saw the blue color on her lips.

"I kicked the damn stage block… you haven't been so good for the past couple days either though, and worse than my toes are feeling now." Dean replied, as he stepped over.

"I've been feeling drained. Tried one of those energy shots a few days back, it made me feel jittery and sick." Amanda said as they hugged, Dean remembering finding her back on Friday at a live event and panicking because she was shaking.

"Yeah, they can do that. That's why Dianne avoids energy drinks in general if I remember rightly, they work alright in her system but when they wear off, she feels like she's just been punched in the temple and disoriented." Dean replied as they let go, and he saw the slight redness in her eyes, which were mildly bloodshot from the lack of energy.

"You're gonna ask…" Amanda said as they sat down. "A kid, barely even 12… she was in a hotel by herself, foster parents just move her every few months instead of doing something to help their own psychotic child. I wanted to punch the woman when she had the damn nerve to jump onto me for caring about Indie!" She explained, Dean rubbing his hand up and down her back as tears ran down her face. "Dean, seeing her like that broke my heart…" She whispered as Dean held her again.

"Almost breaks mine to even hear about it… no kid should be treated even remotely like that." Dean responded after a few moments of Amanda's tears soaking into his top, before he looked up as the door opened a few moments later.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked after walking in, Dean nodding and lightly rubbing the back of Amanda's head after they let go.

"Yeah… she was just letting her emotions out, which is much healthier than repressing them." Dean explained, kissing Amanda on her forehead and Amanda looking in her mirror for a few seconds to check her reflection as Finn sat down.

"He's right but I still feel like I should try to be strong… for Indie's sake." Amanda said as she removed her eye makeup and blush before putting in some eye drops and reapplying her makeup.

"Maybe… but maybe strength is being able to let out feelings, to drop that weight that keeps you from running… and when you drop the weight, you can move with your proper strength." Finn responded, his hand resting on her shoulder with the arm around her back.

Amanda leaned against him, feeling a bit calmer…

 _ **WWE Raw, Amanda Cena vs Paige…**_

"Well, this might not be the best idea for asking but after last week's incident that ended with Mandy nearly crashing into the barricade, why exactly are you out here?" Bradshaw questioned, Cody turning to him in his Stardust character.

"Something… has disrupted the 5th Dimension, something involving the Demon Queen." Cody explained.

"She seems okay to me. A bit protective of herself but that's human nature, especially after Dana struck her with the hammer… what in your opinion could she be hiding?" Byron responded as Amanda hip tossed Paige and Cody cackled.

"She's disrupting it with a new energy, an almost… maternal one…" Cody answered, as he watched the match again after briefly looking at Byron as he thought.

Amanda ran at Paige and grabbed her by her hair before hitting her with a modified Twist Of Fate that she named the Demon's Destruction before pinning Paige for the three count. When the bell rang, Amanda found herself on her knees as Finn got into the ring and crouched down, resting his hands on her shaking body… and Cody narrowed his eyes in worry, reaching the two when they were in the backstage area a few minutes later.

"You feeling alright?" Cody asked.

"Just a bit wiped out…" Amanda answered after catching her breath as Finn rubbed his hand up and down her back, Cody leaving. "Yeah, I don't think he bought that." She said as Indie walked up to them with Seth following her.

"You feeling okay, Mandy?" Seth asked, Amanda nodding… but Indie rested her right hand on Amanda's left arm and her eyes widened as she felt the shaking.

At the same time, Cody headed towards the shower when he felt a hand rest on his right shoulder.

"Little off script there, buddy… off in general." Shawn replied, Cody looking at him.

"Well what do you think is going on with her?" Cody asked.

"I don't know… but you were right about one thing. She's maternal, like she's protecting herself but for someone else." Shawn responded.

Cody nodded and headed off, Shawn going to find Amanda and hearing a meow… he looked down and smiled, picking Concorde up into his arms.

"Are you hiding from Dianne, lil one?" Shawn asked, Concorde meowing in response as Shawn heard Dianne run up to them. "This little guy keeps everyone on their toes." He said after handing Concorde to Dianne, who smiled.

"Yes he does." Dianne responded.


	4. Unscripted

_**7/5/15…**_

" _You could've told me you were still taking the Keppra, lass. Thankfully, you didn't have any recurring seizures but no more drinking until you're off it completely." Finn said after sitting across from Amanda, who was less drunk than earlier but had fifteen stitches in her head, a bad bruise and a nasty concussion._

" _I should've said something, I just… I was having a hellish day, wanted to forget. I… I did more than lapse back into my wild child ways, I… I almost…" Amanda responded as Finn saw tears in her eyes and pulled her into his arms, Amanda hanging onto him as she sobbed and Finn rubbing his hand up and down her back._

" _We're human, we all make bad choices… I'm not mad, I'm just worried. You could've snapped your neck, Amanda." Finn whispered, Amanda's sobbing calming down to soft hiccups, which stopped shortly afterwards. Finn looked down and saw that Amanda had cried herself to sleep and carefully moved to his side so he was holding her in his arms, Amanda's right arm draped over Finn's torso, which she was also using as a pillow._

 _Finn looked up and motioned Sami into the room, Sami quietly walking in and over to Amanda, lightly stroking her hair._

" _What was Kevin thinking, taunting her like that?! Calling her a slut and a cold blooded tramp on national Tv and reopening Amanda's old emotional wounds by bringing up what Chris Benoit did when Chris wasn't in his right mind!" Sami responded in a low but angry tone, which he only did when he was really pissed off._

" _He basically drove her to drinking herself into oblivion… she's hurt but the physically injuries should heal. It's the mental scars that don't always heal. Like many others, Mandy idolized Chris, she loved him and his family like they were her own." Finn replied quietly..._

 **Present time…**

In the back after drying off and getting dressed, Amanda took her long hair out of its messy bun and readjusted it into a ponytail… and felt the dizziness hit her again, the adrenaline having faded.

As she went to sit down, she paid no attention to the door opening until she lost her balance… and Amanda would've hit the floor were it not for Finn catching her.

"You okay there?!" Finn questioned as he held her up and Concorde purred in concern as he slipped in through the door, as it was just short of closed after Finn had entered.

Amanda nodded before she blinked to clear her blurred vision and Finn helping her sit down.

"Should sleep in a bit before getting ready for SmackDown tomorrow." Amanda replied as Concorde looked up at Dianne and Indie and pointed his paw at Amanda.

"Yeah buddy, something ain't right." Dianne said, Finn helping Amanda stretch out on the couch.

Raw progressed with its main event, the Wyatt Family against the former members of The Shield… but ended in a disqualification and Indie got fired up.

"Come on, that's a bullshit call!" Indie responded, Finn seeing Amanda's face turn red.

"Reminds me of my language at that age." Amanda whispered.

"You sure it's not you rubbing off on her?" Finn questioned jokingly as he nudged her hand with his.

The match now escalated into a brawl and Indie jumped as Roman went flying over the top rope and crashed onto Erick, Bray and Braun, Indie cheering.

At the hotel later, Indie hadn't settled into sleep yet and turned to Seth.

"You seemed a bit… tense earlier when we left, like you wanted to hurt Finn." Indie said, Seth looking at her.

"You definitely take after your mom… she noticed when something bothered me too." Seth replied.

"Anything can be seen, if you know where to look. And how." Indie responded, her voice with a soft edge to it as she was sleepy, just that she couldn't fall to it.

"I… I feel like he stole Mandy from me." Seth explained.

"But not in a romantic rival way, I can tell." Indie replied.

"No, as in… she always used to look at me for support, no question about it. Now… if she needs support she'll even go entirely without it, just so she can turn her back to me. And then the moment she sees him, she runs like she's about to win gold at the next Olympics." Seth answered.

"And you've known her since she was 19 whereas he showed up last year… it still doesn't change the fact that she doesn't want the fighting escalating." Indie said before they fell asleep.

In Austin, Texas for the SmackDown taping after Amanda fixed her nails up with Essie's Midnight Cami, the event started with Amanda sitting down in a chair with her right leg crossed over her left one as it was time for Miz Tv to start.

"Welcome to the must see television segment of all time! Miz Tv!" Mike said before he turned to Amanda. "Now I wanted to ask Ryback and Owens to come out here but they can't go five minutes without trying to kill each other. And as the special guest enforcer for their match, what's your-" He replied before being cut off by Kevin's music blaring through the arena and Kevin walking out to the ring as Amanda absentmindedly adjusted her slightly oversized Balor Club tank top and pressed her lips together, her light pink lipgloss not budging.

"What gives you the right to open SmackDown this way? And she should rethink her involvement in the match at Hell In A Cell." Kevin said after his music stopped and he got in the ring.

"Care to explain your thoughts on why she should back out of being the enforcer?" Mike questioned.

"It would seem that she is either falling ill, or pregnant, it wasn't wise to go through with that match last night. But either way, Indie back there wouldn't be happy if she got hurt now, would she?" Kevin responded, Amanda's head snapping up and backstage, Indie backed up with a gasp and wide eyes, both of them separately thinking the same thing.

Indie's father might watch the show… now he quite possibly knew she was alive, but worse, where she was and who she was with.

Amanda looked at Mike, who nodded… and let Amanda lunge at Kevin with a kendo stick she had hidden behind the chair and Kevin screaming as it took out his left knee before she pulled it back and crashed it onto the back of Kevin's head, rendering him unconscious before she and Mike left. Mike rested his hand on her back and lightly rubbed it as she leaned against the wall, not facing anyone.

"How did he find out about her? And I don't even know what Indie's dad looks like so I don't know who to keep my eyes on." Amanda responded as Mike helped her sit down before Finn and John reached them. "Where are they?" She asked.

"Hunter's office, hiding." John answered as Finn reached over and lightly stroked Amanda's hair.

The two headed outside into the parking garage and hid on the drivers side of a car, seeing the woman from early yesterday morning and a tall man talking.

"This woman, you're sure she's here with my daughter?" The man asked as Amanda grabbed her phone and sent a text to Brock, informing him of the man having shown up.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find. Short, chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin." The woman whispered before she left.

The man turned to walk into the arena… before he was knocked down and his gun was taken.

"Problem, mister?!" Brock growled, grabbing the man by his throat.

"None of… your business!" The man replied angrily, managing to get out of Brock's grip but only for a second as Brock grabbed him and picked him up before body slamming him into the windshield of an Equinox. "Who the fuck are you?!" He yelled.

"A friend of a woman… and a man sworn to protect her from people like you! If you lay a finger on her, you'll have all hell coming down on you from every direction that you turn in!" Brock responded angrily.

The man managed to untangle himself from the car windshield and limped off, Brock walking over as Finn helped Amanda stand up.

"Hey, is she still feeling lightheaded?" Brock asked as they walked back into the arena.

"I'm okay…" Amanda answered, knowing Brock wouldn't believe it.

At the hotel later, Amanda flopped down on the bed after washing her makeup off and getting into her pajamas… and Finn sat down and lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"If it's not one person causing trouble, it's another…" Finn responded quietly after pulling the covers over Amanda before stripping down to his boxers and climbing under the covers with her, their arms wrapping around each other.

"He goes anywhere near Indie, I'll rip his fucking cold heart out and shove it down his throat." Amanda responded as Finn lightly stroked her hair, running his fingers through it… and saw her cringe slightly and pull at her ears, knowing that a loud, ringing sound had echoed through them.

And unfortunately, he knew what incident exacerbated a previous injury.


	5. Chaos Of Life On The Road

_**9/28/15, WWE Raw…**_

 _Amanda had reached the stage right as she was scripted to and Seth was yelling at her… and then the pyro went off._

 _Unfortunately, it was a little too close to Amanda and she fell to her hands and knees, a deafening ringing noise echoing through her ears. She felt Kane's hands on her shoulders, the 7ft tall man not caring that he had broken character and picking her up in his arms and taking her to the back._

" _Kane, what happened?! Did she get hit in the face?! We couldn't see properly from how the camera was angled!" Hunter asked as he, Stephanie and Finn reached them, Kane handing Amanda to Finn._

" _She's not burned but her hearing is damaged! And now I've got a production manager to kill!" Kane answered, letting out a low growl before storming off, Hunter following after him as Stephanie followed after Finn when he took Amanda to the trainer's room._

 _Amanda was quiet but her eyes showed pain, her body shaking with fright as Dr. Amann examined her ears and found blood in the right one._

" _Left one's okay, the ringing sound is echoing from the right one. The right one's ruptured but not severely… still, I'm surprised she's not screaming. And from her medical files, this is the second time it's happened." Dr. Amann responded as he managed to control the bleeding and Amanda looked at Finn, her left hand in his right one._

 _She could no longer hold it back and let Finn pull her into his arms, the two holding each other and Amanda's tears soaking into Finn's shirt as Finn's right hand rubbed up and down her back…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda didn't want to wake up even as Finn's fingers trailed up her right side.

"Too early to wake up…" Amanda mumbled.

"I know, I don't want to either… but things need doing and there's plenty of time to sleep again later. Got to get out to get in… that was just a touch inspirational, I'll be damned." Finn said, starting to joke halfway through.

Amanda chuckled, her long hair slightly disheveled as she sat up before both heard a knock at the door. Finn stood up, walking over and unlocking the door before opening it to let Seth and Indie in.

"Hey… you look much better. Are you two gonna head back to Orlando?" Indie responded.

"Yeah. You're welcome to join us if you want to." Finn replied as Seth closed the door.

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think?" Indie responded, looking at Seth.

"Yeah, we could use a break." Seth answered.

When the four were ready, they got to the airport and onto the plane.

After a while, Amanda fell asleep.

" _You're forgetting that all I did was find stability again after everything, Rollins! Back off, what's the problem with me and Finn starting a family? I know you don't hate kids because I've seen how you get along with Stephanie's and Hunter's daughters!" Amanda responded after Seth saw the papers that confirmed Amanda's blood test results._

" _You can have someone else's child, anyone but his!" Seth shouted._

" _And you can walk out of my life, Seth… because I'm not choosing you over this innocent child. I thought when you took Indie into your life that you'd understand that it's not the adult first anymore." Amanda responded, Seth turning furious._

" _What's going on in here?!" Both heard before seeing Indie and Finn._

" _Just a little… disagreement." Seth responded._

" _Don't lie to me, Seth. It's not a little disagreement." Indie replied as Finn walked over and put Amanda behind him, his left arm wrapped around her back and right hand resting on her stomach._

" _He didn't hurt us, we're okay." Amanda whispered after resting her left hand on Finn's right hand._

" _You were gonna hurt their child, what in hell's name is the matter with you?!" Indie responded, eyes narrowed at Seth._

" _Indie, she's taking a major risk with her health-" Seth replied, cut off by Indie slapping him._

" _You haven't changed at all… you still want her the way she was, looking to you for guidance and support! You either change or I'll let Roman and Galina adopt me instead!" Indie shouted, Seth looking at her in disbelief._

" _You wouldn't dare walk out of my life for good!" Seth replied._

" _Then prove not only to her but to mine and Mandy's child that you're a changed man." Finn responded, Seth glaring at him._

" _Much more of this and I'll put you all on the Jeremy Kyle show." Indie muttered, rolling her eyes._

" _I can't exactly blame you there." Amanda responded before she and Finn left._

" _Seth, things can't keep going on like this. You know it's not right to treat an innocent life with hatred." Indie replied as Seth sat down._

" _I feel like I'm losing her again." Seth said quietly._

" _You're not losing her." Indie responded before Seth saw the sonogram picture that Amanda had left behind and picked it up after Indie had left, Seth looking at the tiny baby… and the more he looked at the small form, the more he started to imagine who he or she would take after._

" _I may not always understand why your dad loves your mom as well as you… but he does and she loves him, they both love you. And for your sake, I'll try to get along with them… because your mother has always wanted to be a mother." Seth replied, lightly kissing the picture before setting it down…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open, her seeing Finn as he brushed her hair back.

"It's okay, Darlin'. Just a bad dream." Finn responded quietly as he held Amanda in his arms.

When they were back in Orlando, Amanda had gotten cleaned off and had gotten her hair cut to her shoulders. When she came back, she threw her clothes in the washer and put some detergent in as well before closing the bottle.

She closed the door and started the washer before putting the detergent back in the cupboard and walked into the bathroom to wash her hands. After the laundry had been washed, dried and put away, she fixed her nails up with Essie's Smokin Hot and washed her hands once the polish was dry… but she still couldn't get the nightmare out of her mind.

' _Okay… just take a breath and relax. They're not fighting with each other, not even when Indie's around… so far, so good so there's no need for second guessing things, Cena.'_ Amanda thought before she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and saw Finn, who lightly kissed her on the top of her head.

"Found some old movies on Netflix, lass… come back downstairs and watch them with us." Finn responded quietly, Amanda following him.

Seth occasionally glanced at them while _Casablanca_ was on but Indie would nudge him when he did and then he turned back to the movie.

' _Just a bit hesitant… but everything seems okay for now, none of us are fighting.'_ Seth thought as Finn kept his right arm wrapped around Amanda's shoulders and his left arm around her waist as she rested her head on his right shoulder.

But neither knew how long the peace would last.


	6. Unable To Resist Temptation

_**A month earlier…**_

 _The yelling wasn't that hard to trace but it was adding on to the pain of the migraine she had._

 _Amanda buried her head into the pillow, Finn lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back as he knew that she was in no mood for Seth and Zahra's fighting._

" _I wish one of them would fucking leave the hotel and be done with it already." Amanda muttered._

" _Yeah… there is a point where it just gets to the point where you leave it. Those two just… they crave the fight, both of them do." Finn replied._

 _Amanda nodded in agreement and tried her best to relax, her head feeling like it was in a vice like grip_ _and her giving in._

" _Call hotel security please?" Amanda asked, Finn doing so._

 _That had solved the argument but it was another half hour as both had settled back into sleep that a still angered Seth was banging his fist against the door._

" _Open this damn door now!" Seth shouted._

 _Amanda tried to sit up, Finn stopping her and standing up before answering the door._

" _She didn't sleep much and you and Zahra screaming your heads off before six in the morning didn't help!" Finn said._

" _So you call hotel security?!" Seth yelled._

 _Before either could say anything else, footsteps were heard and Finn closed the door and went to help Amanda, holding her hair back as she threw up… this had happened once before, the migraines being strong enough to make her physically sick. Seth stormed down the hallway and into the elevator… when he reached the lobby, he saw stalled traffic outside the hotel._

" _Dean, what the hell's going on?" Seth asked after finding him._

" _Multi vehicle crash down the block… did you even go to sleep last night? You look like hell." Dean answered._

" _Some old photos of Zahra got uploaded and she got fired_ _for it… and we ended up in a fight that got hotel security called on us." Seth explained._

" _Mandy got that pissed at you?" Dean asked._

" _She did… can't blame her for part,_ _it was quite a noise but at the same time, my problems aren't her business and if it's that bad, she should just go somewhere else rather than interfere." Seth answered._

" _It's early, she could've been trying to sleep…" Dean started to say before seeing that look._

" _She was also feeling sick but not_ _hungover…" Seth said, thinking it_ _over but Dean looked at him._

" _Don't jump to that conclusion, alright? Don't need another fight starting." Dean responded._

" _Yeah, suppose not…" Seth replied, the two sitting down._

 _Seth was trying to think of how to start over with his personal life._

 _After Raw had ended, Enzo stopped when he saw Seth in the hotel bar and his eyes narrowed… walking over, Enzo snatched Seth's glass of Jack and Coke away._

" _What the hell do you want?!" Seth growled angrily._

" _For you to fucking stay sober for once and stop acting like a jackass! After how you behaved tonight, you have no right getting fucking drunk, you should've done the decent thing and checked on Mandy!" Enzo responded, handing the drink back to the bartender and Seth standing up and turning his rage to Enzo._

" _Well maybe she should've done the right thing and not forgotten who the leading figures in her life were, completely abandoning one to go and try shagging another!" Seth shouted in response._

" _You are fucking blind with rage and jealousy!" Enzo replied bluntly, Seth_ _grabbing him by his throat._

" _I am 'blinded' by nothing more than pure betrayal! Maybe one day if Dianne reveals how much of a slag she's been, you'll finally understand me!" Seth responded, shouting again._

 _Enzo lost it and punched Seth before a fight broke out… and was broken up by Sami and Dianne_

" _Upstairs to your own rooms, now!" Dianne yelled, Enzo and Seth leaving and using separate elevators. "Damn crazy fools…" She muttered, Sami nodding in agreement…_

 **Present time,** _ **A few days later…**_

A torrential thunderstorm stranded Seth and Indie at the Reigns house, which had Amanda and Finn worried about them… the power had gone out, which prompted them to light candles.

And when the power was back on and the candles were blown out, Finn found himself feeling a strong urge to kiss Amanda but was resisting.

' _Screw it!'_ Finn thought before he pulled Amanda on top to where she was straddling him and crashed his mouth against hers.

It was afterwards that Finn leaned in closer, mouth by Amanda's left ear.

"Let's take this upstairs, love." Finn responded quietly before he led Amanda to the bedroom.

The door to their room slammed open with authority as they walked in, Finn putting the _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign on the outside of the door before closing it and turning the radio on as Amanda slipped out of her clothes as Finn pulled his own clothes off.

 _Me And Mrs Jones_ by Billy Paul played from the radio when a fully naked Amanda was on the bed, Finn grabbing the condom from out of his pants pocket before putting the condom on… Amanda could barely blink before Finn was on top of her again, her legs having drifted apart and her feeling him brush it against her, which elicited a low moan as an indication of what she wanted.

"Fuck!" The brunette gasped out, not anticipating him to go so deep so quickly but he let her adjust by moving slowly and trailing light kisses up and down her neck.

"Is maith liomsa... mar sin diabhal maith." Finn responded in his native language.

Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as they moved faster, digging her nails into Finn's back… she moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hitting them harder.

By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was hardly anything left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile.

Once in each others arms and tangled up in the black bed sheets, Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as his left hand rested on her hip before they kissed.

At the same time in the Reigns house in Tampa, Indie looked up and out the kitchen window… and Sylvia walked over to her.

"You okay there?" Sylvia asked, Indie whispering to her and Sylvia's eyes widening slightly. "That's a strong sixth sense you've got." She whispered.

"Let's just not tell anyone yet what they did… they deserve their privacy." Indie responded quietly.

In the living room, Seth and Roman glanced at each other.

"Those two got some kind of secret they don't want to share with us adults…" Seth responded quietly.

"All kids do that, Seth. Mandy did when she was about Indie's age." Roman responded.

"I remember that she hardly talks about her childhood… to me anymore at least. I know it takes time but hopefully, she and I can rebuild our friendship." Seth replied.

' _That depends on what you're willing to accept, Seth.'_ Indie thought.

She had a feeling that something would either drive Seth and Amanda apart for good or fix their broken friendship.


	7. Nothing Stays Secret For Long

When the storm subsided, Seth and Indie ended up back at the apartment and walked in… and noticed the lingering scent of the candles.

"I guess the brief power outage rattled Mandy." Seth responded.

"Would rattle anyone… but given the stress she's had to endure as of late, it'd rattle her more than anyone." Indie replied.

"Okay, you act a lot older than 12." Seth responded, Indie chuckling.

"True. Let's just let them rest, okay? They're exhausted too." Indie said before they sat down and watched Tv.

It was upstairs that Amanda was opening her eyes again, smiling slightly as she stayed in Finn's arms and closing her eyes again.

He would wake up when he was ready to… and so would she.

Day turned into night before both were awake again and had cleaned off before getting dressed in pajamas before they headed downstairs… and saw Seth set a pizza down on the table.

"I was wondering when you two would be awake and hungry." Seth responded before they all sat down and grabbed paper plates.

As they ate, Indie began to relax more… but her thoughts from earlier still lingered.

It was when they were ready to start taping SmackDown a few weeks later that Amanda had walked into the locker room to lie down… she had been feeling the strong need to nap and had stretched out on the couch, closing her eyes.

And Kevin's words from a few weeks earlier echoed through her head.

" _It would seem that she is either falling ill, or pregnant!"_

" _Indie back there wouldn't be happy if she got hurt now, would she?"_

"Mandy?"

Amanda opened her eyes to see Finn, who had put his jacket over her.

"You sure you're okay, love? You still look a little pale." Finn responded, crouching down to her and entwining his right hand with her left one.

"Yeah… still a bit tired but okay." Amanda replied, not wanting to worry Finn… but when they held each other and kissed, she cringed a bit as his upper body brushed against hers. "And sore." She responded, Finn lightly rubbing his hands up and down her sides.

"Rest up… you need your energy, love." Finn replied.

"I'll be okay. I'll be back in a bit, okay?" Amanda responded before they kissed and she left… she stopped in the hallway, checking the calendar app on her phone.

She was only a week late, it wasn't the first time it had happened and it wouldn't be the last… but last time she remembered, stress didn't necessarily cause soreness in her chest and lower back.

Amanda found the medical cabinet and grabbed a few tests before heading to the bathroom, locking the door… after taking the tests, she set them on the countertop and set a timer.

Three minutes later, she checked them… and they all read _Positive_ in the display screen.

Amanda thought of all the times she had scares, the times she thought it was happening only for her heart to be broken… and now she was realising her long awaited miracle.

Amanda sat down, back against the counter and put her head in her hands as she cried… she was a mix of overjoyed and terrified.

But the crying caught attention, Amanda carefully standing up and walking over after washing her hands.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Brie asked as she knocked on the door, Amanda shakily unlocking it and Brie seeing her tears. "Mandy, what's…" She started to ask before seeing the tests on the countertop.

"It's really happening this time…" Amanda responded as they hugged. "Brie, I am so damn scared…" She said quietly before they let go and she walked over to the countertop, picking up one of the tests before throwing the other away… and Brie walking over and lightly rubbing her left hand up and down Amanda's back.

"It's gonna be okay, Mandy." Brie responded as they let go.

When Amanda was lying down again with her eyes closed, she was hoping to find some peace.

But she couldn't…

 _Amanda paced back and forth nervously as she waited for the timer to go off, having taken the tests because Bayley encouraged her to do so… and as it did, she looked and saw that the two tests read Positive._

 _And at the same time, Seth walked into the family restroom._

" _What are you doing here?!" Both asked each other… before Seth saw the tests._

" _Is this a fucking joke? You said it wasn't possible for you and Finn." Seth responded, trying to recompose himself from the shock._

" _I said it would be difficult… but a doctor's diagnosis doesn't mean there can't be some kind of medical advancement." Amanda replied, Seth's brown eyes narrowing angrily at the brunette._

" _Or a lie to cut off all rumors, any speculation… because you could never really say no to him like all the other women he's been with couldn't say no!" Seth responded angrily, Amanda turning startled._

" _I'm not gonna get into this with you. Be angry about it, it's not gonna change anything." Amanda said, walking away from the former member of The Shield and down the hallway but Seth caught up to her and spun her around. "Back off!" She growled, shoving Seth down and forcing distance between them to protect the baby after Seth nearly caused her to fall down a flight of stairs._

" _Oh I'll back off once you and that horny Irishman are gone from here, you fucking tramp! As for now-" Seth yelled before he bolted upright and grabbed Amanda, which resulted in both losing their balance and falling down the stairs._

 _Just before Amanda lost consciousness is when she saw Finn and felt him pick her up in his arms, her arms wrapped around her stomach._

" _That error of creation… shouldn't exist!" Seth growled before losing consciousness, Finn taking Amanda away from there…_

Amanda opened her eyes after feeling someone's hands on her shoulders and saw Finn.

"Look, I think we should head back to the hotel, you're not feeling okay-" Finn responded.

"Finn, I'm pregnant." Amanda blurted out, Finn's blue eyes widening in shock… but seconds later after she showed him the tests she took earlier, he pulled her into his arms and they held each other.

"I'm gonna be by your side every step of the way, Mandy. You and our son or daughter, our family… I wouldn't change it for anything, love." Finn replied before they kissed.

"I know, I just… it got to me for a second, I don't know why." Amanda said.

"Shock… it makes us all act how we wouldn't normally. Plus, as soon as you knew… your newest worst fear was two things; losing the child or going through it alone… and when anyone fears something new, that fear is all that's in their head at first, you know that." Finn replied.

"I'm still scared that Seth is gonna go berserk… even with Indie around us." Amanda responded quietly, Finn lightly cradling her face in his hands.

"It'll take time for him to process this… I know you're scared that he'll do something he can't take back, I'm scared too. But I'll protect both of you. I promise." Finn replied before they stretched out on the couch, his arms around her and his left hand resting on Amanda's stomach.

At the same time, Alexa stepped away from the door and walked away… and a smirk emerged.

She had already begun plotting something sinister… and part of it was how to involve the others in this.


End file.
